


Thank You For Having Faith In Me

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Fluff, Happy, Hugging, Just alotta fluff, M/M, Shy Tyler, Singing, Smiling Josh, faith - Freeform, house of gold, stage fright, talent show, tyler singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tyler is scared, his nerves are getting the better of him.He doesn't need to worry though, he's got Josh.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OohYayChicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohYayChicken/gifts).



> Ahhh this is for my good friend for wishing me well in the #doabcover contest. Thank you so much, thanks for having faith in me and believing in me. For letting me have courage and faith in myself. God bless you and I wish you the best in everything you do! <3

"Oh gosh no please." Tyler whimpers, leaning into his best friends chest. The male is terrified, he doesn't have the guts to do it, to face his fears.

Josh rubs his back in comfort and smiles. "I know you Tyler, you can do this, you are amazing." Josh says and pulls away to face his friend.

"There's a lot of people here tonight, I know but Tyler you are so much more than you think. I believe in you, I know you will do well." 

Tyler wipes his watery eyes and sniffles. "Really?" He asks in a shaky voice.

Josh nods. "I know you will, I believe in you, you will smash this contest Tyler." He says, holding his friends shoulders and smiling brightly at him. 

"You are the first Josh." Tyler says and smiles.

Josh is honoured but shook since his friend was incredibly talented. The world was really a cruel place.

"Please give it up for Tyler Joseph!" There's a loud cheer and Josh smiles. "Kill it Tyler, I'm always here." 

"Thanks Josh." Tyler says and gives his friend a quick hug. The male holds his ukulele and exhales, finding the courage to walk up on to the stage in front of a crowd. 

He's done this before when he was much younger. Ever since his confidence was knocked down time and time again, Tyler found doing something like this really complicated. 

The crowd falls silent and Tyler is stood in the limelight, unable to make out any faces, which is good.

He swallows and then closes his eyes, remembering the encouraging words of his best friend.

His hands gently brush against his ukulele and his mouth opens to fill the building with his harmonies. 

"She asked me son when I grow old will you buy me a house of gold? And when your father turns to stone, will you take care of me?" 

The crowd start to clap along and thankfully somewhere there's a beat, adding dynamics to his performance. 

Tyler glances to his right and sees his pillar, Josh, he's smiling brightly showing his perfect rows of teeth, clapping along with the audience. 

The song is over and the crowd cheers and stand up, overwhelmed by the performance of Tyler.

Tyler is still very scared and rushes off the stage into the back, pushing himself into Josh, giving him the worlds biggest hug. 

"Thank you Josh, thank you thank you so much." He chimes and feels tears of joy rush down his face. He's so grateful for Josh.

The rest of the acts go on and Tyler just sits with Josh, leaning his head on his shoulder, holding hands because without him, Tyler would have crumbled and fell.

It's the end of the night and the host holds the golden envelope in her hand. Josh squeezes Tyler's hand.

 

"Tyler Joseph!"

   
Sobs erupt from Tyler as he covers his mouth and keeps one hand connected with Josh.

It's not the win the mattered, or the applause and cheers the crowd were giving.

It was the fact that Josh was the only one who believed in Tyler, who wished him the best and had all his faith in him. 

 

And it really paid off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again fren and thank you beautiful people for reading! God bless you all <3 stay alive |-/ :DDD


End file.
